Too Cute to Resist
by Julissa Sora
Summary: Kageyama find himself being too protective of Hinata and he doesn't know why. While he doesn't realize his true, hidden feelings, his enemies tried to snatch away his cute little crow from him. How will he response to all those annoying feeling inside him? With whom would Hinata end up in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**TOO CUTE TO RESIST**

**Anime: Haikyu! **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Yaoi, Harem**

**Pairing: KageHina, OiHina, KuroHina, UshiHina, LevHina, in short, everyonexHinata. Yes, that's why the genre is harem.**

**Warning: Not beta-edited. Some grammatical and spelling errors may occur. Characters can be out of character. **

**Disclaimer: Haikyu! is not mine.**

**Summary: Kageyama finds himself being too protective of Hinata and he doesn't know why. While, he doesn't realize his true, hidden feelings, his enemies try to snatch away his cute little crow from him. How will he response to all those annoying feelings inside him? With whom would Hinata end up in the end?**

Chapter 1

On one fine spring day at Karasuno High School, in Class 2-1, the Japanese literature teacher was enthusiastically teaching his subject. Almost everyone was paying attention to him, well,except for two boys sitting at the back of the class. They were of course, no other than our lovely oddball combo, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata's hands were rested on his desk with his head on top of them while Kageyama's chin was on the palm of his left hand, which was on his table and keeping his head from falling down and kissing the desk. Hinata was in a deep sleep that he even produced light snores and some drool. The teacher looked at them with a completely annoyed expression and called out their names in a loud voice. Neither of them heard him as they were still losing themselves in their own dreamland. The students giggled.

The teacher walked towards them and smacked their heads with pleasure to wake them up. Kageyama, with reluctance, tried opening his eyes, but they did not open. On the other hand, Hinata's right hand landed on the student's head in front of him with severe force as if it was a ball tossed from Kageyama. Following next was a loud 'YOSH!' emitted from Hinata's mouth. The rest of the students were startled while the poor victim boy yelled at Hinata, saying "That hurts, Hinata! Whatcha doing?"

The angry teacher yelled at them again and this time, Hinata was wide awake. He looked confusedly at the people and realized what he had done and started apologizing like there was no tomorrow.

"Dumbass Hinata, why are you yelling too much in the morning?" Kageyama seemed to wake up by now as he shouted at the red head. Then, he realized that he was in class and shocked seeing his teacher super angry face. "I'm sorry, teacher!"

"Both of you, to the Faculty room at once! Wait there until I arrive." The teacher shouted and kicked their asses out of the classroom. The combo left with complete silence.

xXx

"So both of you'll be late for the evening practice to write reflection essay for falling asleep in class?" Tanaka Ryuunosuke said with a loud voice. Since Sawamura, Sugawara and Asahi left the school, he was promoted to be the captain and ever since then his wanna-be-superior fever had gone worse.

"We're very sorry, CAPTAIN!" The combo apologized in unison, emphasizing the word 'captain' to please Tanaka.

"Well, it can't be help. Come to the practice as soon as you finish, got that?" Tanaka, with a very overjoyed face, told them. He could not scold them because he, too, also fall asleep in class. "Yes, CAPTAIN!" Both of the boys shouted again.

xXx

"What I'm saying is that it's not how you write a reflection essay" The smaller teen yelled at the bigger one. The two teens were now in an empty classroom, writing their reflection essays. "Then, let me see yours, Hinata." Kageyama snatched Hinata's paper and read it. "Stupid. Dumbass Hinata. Dumbass!" He threw the paper at the red head. "Yours is not better than mine. What are with all those 'Gwahh' and 'Bawa' and 'Zuuba' and 'Gyan'?"

"What? I thought they would explain the situation better?"

"How would they explain better, dumbass?" The raven head gave a chop on Hinata's head.

"That hurts!" Hinata looked at Kageyama with one eye closed and the other opened. His opened brown eye was reflecting the light more than usual due to a couple drops of tears formed unconsciously. Both of his hands were nursing his abused head.

Kageyama could not help but stare at the cute image in front of him. Hinata looked like a puppy. A very cute puppy. Kageyama had to hold up the desire to grab him and hug him tightly while petting him. A pink hue formed on his face.

'What? Hug him and pet him? What the hell I'm thinking? Get a grip, Tobio.' He realized that the blood was rushing to his face and the King of the Upper Court looked away to avoid meeting Hinata in eye to eye. But clueless Hinata thought Kageyama was mad.

"Oy, Kageyama, what's wrong?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you turning away?" He stepped in front of Kageyama.

"I said it's nothing. Now write your essay quickly. We need to practice." Kageyama pushed him towards the desk, still refusing to look at the little crow.

"I know that. Okay, I'm gonna finished it sooner than you and win against you." Hinata said, and took the paper and quickly wrote.

"No, you don't." A vein popped out form Kageyama's temple and he, too, started writing. After a few lines, he stopped and shot a glance at Hinata. Hinata was so immersed in his writing that he did not notice Kageyama looking at him.

'Damn it! He's so annoying, but…' Kageyama thought. 'but also so cute.' He returned to his business of writing even thought his mind was full of nothing, but Hinata's cute images. 'Stop it. Stop it. I need to focus!' he reminded himself. He let out a soft sigh.

'Why am I feeling like this? Is that the teenager hormones causing this?' He looked at Hinata once again. 'Oh, God, can't you tell me what it is?'

**Julissa: My first Haikyu! Fic. Shouyou is so cute that I can't help but love him too much. Tobio is also unexpectedly funny. It's my favorite anime right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few numbers of volleyballs hit the clearly cleaned floor of the ball game grounds of Karasuno Sougou Sports Park while the other flew in the air from one side to another in the gym. People's loud chattering had the atmosphere completely active. Today was a practice match of Karasuno Volleyball Team against Nidotaki Volleyball Team of the neighboring town. Many Karasuno people came to watch the match of the champion of the Spring High.

"Take this!" Tanaka yelled and struck the ball towards the other side of the net. They were still in their warm up section, but every member of Karasuno was filled to the brim with excitement and acting wild, especially Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama and Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata, what happened to your receive?" Kageyama yelled at the Karasuno's future Ace when the said person missed to receive the ball.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was in the perfect position to hit it, but seems like I was wrong." Hinata explained and went to fetch the stray ball.

"That's right, Shouyou-chan. You need to lower your hips a little more to receive a ball like that."

A singing voice appeared from the entrance of the gymnasium. The girl audiences who came to watch the match went crazy at once, squealing loud. Both team members' attention was set on the person at the door. Standing there was, no other than, the famous boy, Oikawa Tooru with his lady-killing smile. A vein popped out at Kageyama's temple from seeing his senpai.

"Shouyou-chan?" Both Kageyama and Hinata exclaimed. They had never heard him called

Hinata 'Shouyou-chan'.

"Hey there, Shouyou-chan, Tobio-chan." Oikawa greeted them. Oikawa walked towards them. "Look, if you are trying to hit that kind of ball back, you position should be fixed like this." The great king fixed his position. "No, no, Shouyou-chan. Lower your hips." Oikawa put his hands on Hinata's waist. "Lower, lower." He slowly pulled him down. "Yes, that's right. It's just like this." His hands now moved from his waist to the hands. Oikawa stepped closer. Their bodies were dangerously closed. He placed his head beside Hinata's.

"Straighten your hands. That's good. Now you should swing them in this angle and hit the ball, sent it back to where it came from." Oikawa was now too close, too close that Hinata could feel Oikawa's warm breath behind his left ear. Tooru whispered the instruction words into Hinata's ears seductively. Shivers ran down through Hinata's spine. He immediately moved away from Oikawa. His face was pale from the surprise.

In front of them was a super pissed off Kageyama. Oikawa never taught him a thing even though he was his junior and he even asked him to teach him. So why was he teaching Hinata so willingly? He was emitting dark aura so much that if a plant were placed near him, it could die at once. Tanaka and Nishinoya squeaked. Tsukishima mocked him. "Oh my, what a scary face, your Highness!"

"Pff…Tsukki" Yamaguchi laughed.

"Both of you stopped that!" Tanaka yelled.

Kageyama hold the ball too tight that like it was going to burst in any minute.

"What's wrong Shouyou-chan?" Oikawa asked.

"Umm…" Hinata could not find the word to answer him.

BAMM…

The back of Oikawa's head met with a flying volleyball, producing a loud sound. Oikawa lost his control and almost fall down. He looked to find who the sender was and found Kageyama with another ball in his hand.

"Tobio-chan, balls are not to throw at the head." He told him.

"Oikawa-san, I'm sorry, but we're having a match soon so WOULD YOU MIND LEAVING THE COURT AT ONCE!" Kageyama shouted. Hinata was stunned.

'Ka… Kageyama is mad. Why?' Hinata yelped inwardly.

"Alright, alright." Oikawa smiled evilly at Kageyama and walked out of the court. "See you later,

S-H-O-U-Y-O-U-C-H-A-N."

xXx

The ball hit the floor with a great force, but it was out. Hinata landed from jumping.

"Hey, Kageyama, what's wrong? Your tosses are so difficult to hit today." Hinata asked the raven.

"Nothing." Kageyama answered.

"Nothing my ass. You're doing a sloppy job." Hinata.

"No, I don't!"

"Time out!" Coach Ukai immediately called for a time out seeing his best two players fighting.

"Both of you come here." The two teens went to their coach. "Kageyama, I don't know why you are so pissed. But, control yourself. Get your head in the game."

"Take-chan, Take-chan," Tanaka whispered to their advisor, Takeda, "call Suga-san. We don' know how to deal with Kageyama. Ask him to come quickly."

"Got it." Takeda left to call the phone.

"Now go back there with full concentration. I won't accept losing." Ukai hit the two teens' backs and pushed them towards the court.

In the second set, Sugawara came to watch the match (to handle Kageyama). Luckily, Kageyama finally cooled down and their offence and defense got into action. And they won the match with the score 2-1. As soon as the game finished, Oikawa appeared again.

"Congratulation, Shouyou-chan. How about we go and eat somewhere for your victory?" He offered. Hinata hid behind Kageyama.

"Thanks. But no."

"How mean! I just want to build a friendship with you." Oikawa pouted. "Tobio-chan can come, too. Though I don't actually want him to come?" The atmosphere around Kageyama got bad. The rest of the team looked at them with silence. Kageyama breathed out. He took out his cell phone from his bag and pressed some buttons.

"Oikawa-san, let's talk. ALONE!" And he dragged his senior out of the gym. "What's the meaning of this, Oikawa-san?" Kageyama asked him. Now they were both standing outside of the gym where no one was around.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you flirting with Hinata? That dumbass Hinata may not be aware of that, but I know that you're flirting with him."

"I just want to crush you. A setter is nothing if there's no one to spike his toss."

"What?"

"I'm taking Hinata and I will crush you."

"Stop with this meaningless thing, Oikawa-san."

"But, even though I said that I'm doing this to crush you, don't get the wrong idea. Of course, I personally like Hinata." Oikawa smirked. "Tobio-chan, I'm declaring that I'm gonna do whatever it takes to have Hinata. Try your best not to lose him." Kageyama and Oikawa shared an intense glare at each other. A strong harsh wind was blowing, making the atmosphere between them hostile.

"Oi, Oikawa, why are you go and messing with Karasuno? If you have so much time to spend, go and study." A voice appeared from Oikawa's back. A harsh blow landed on Oikawa's back of the head. There was Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan, how do you…?"

"Kageyama texted me. He said that you were to wrack their game." He said angrily. "Seriously, please try to do that kind of thing in a proper method."

"Mine is a proper method. Remember this Tobio-chan, in no time, Hinata is gonna be my…." He could not continue because his childhood friend hit him and dragged him from the younger teen.

Kageyama signed. He never thought that Oikawa would say thing like this. 'this' meant 'the gay stuffs'. He was shocked. At the same time, he was boiling with frustration. He did not know why, but he strangely opposed the idea of Hinata taken away from him. Hinata saved him. He rescued him from being the eccentric king. He did not want to lose him. His feelings were all mixed up. It was just like when they wrote the reflection essay.

"Darn it!" He cussed. "Dumbass Hinata, get out of my head!"

**Julissa: The 2****nd**** term of my university started and it is tough. I barely find time to write fiction. Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding favorites and following my fic. Love you all. ^_^**

**To itachisgurl93: I forgot to mention UshiHina. Thanks for reminding me. The more, the merrier.**

**To Calico Neko: Kenma and Shouyou's story will appear in a few chapters. Please make sure to read my fic until then. **

**To : Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Oikawa's declaration of his love, Kageyama could not help but aware of Hinata's presence more than ever. Every single second and minute, he found Hinata with him in his mind. It just like he could not let the red head stay out of his sight even for a second. He started to get worried when he did not see him. After practice hour and they went back to their respective homes, Kageyama always wondered what the midget might be doing while gazing at his white ceiling. However, our stupid setter did not still realize that he was seriously IN LOVE with the strongest decoy, called Hinata Shouyou of Karasuno.

xXx

The golden week had started so did the training camp. Kageyama was extremely overjoyed, thinking about living under the same roof with Hinata during their training camp. He broke out into smiles (which Hinata and Tsukishima called creepy) every now and then. It was not the only reason for his joy. Nekoma High School was also coming this year for practice matches on the third day of the golden week just like the last year. The thought about the battle of trash heap made him go wild and his blood rushed up.

As usual, the duo fought and quarreled almost every time. Kagayama had to admit that no matter how much he thought about Hinata, the boy was still obnoxious as ever and he was not willing to let him beat him in every single matter. His pride would not allow him to such thing. May be, he probably enjoyed the fact that Hinata was a total weirdo.

And finally, the promised day of the battle of trash heap had arrived. The crows were shaking in excitement. (The same might go for the cats, too.) The absence of former third years and the presence of new first years made both teams' fire power unknown. Yamamoto Taketora had taken over the Nekoma team as the captain and now the first years of both teams were stunned by their captains' friendly action of bickering.

Surprisingly, Haiba Lev was missing. They could not have left him in Tokyo when they were facing their destined rivals.

"Hey, Kenma, where's Lev?" Hinata asked his blonde friend who was on the other side of the net during the warm up section.

"That idiot is in the training camp centre 'cuz he caught a cold when he fell into a lake yesterday." Kenma replied him. Even though his facial expression stayed the same, Hinata noticed a killing aura around the Nekoma setter.

They had a total of four games during that day, despite Kenma's whining and it was a tie since each team won two games respectively. After they had gone back to their campsite, Hinata left the gym with Yachi for a short period. Kageyama did not miss to see that of course. He was on his way to follow them, but Tanaka interrupted and asked him to do some favor for him. About a couple of minutes later, Hinata came back alone without Yachi. She was back when they were about to leave and handed Hinata something which looked like a lunch box.

"Thanks, Yachi-san." Hinata said gleefully.

"It's nothing, but I'm not very good cooking so I'm not sure how it tastes." Yachi said without much confidence.

"Whatcha saying? The onigiris you made the other days were superb." Hinata placed the lunch box in his bicycle's basket. "Guys, please excuse me for a bit." Just like that he paddled away as if he was in a rush. Kageyama was curious. So curious that Chitanda Eru(1) could not beat him in curiosity. He decided to (secretly) followed Hinata. He was surprised to found out that Hinata was going in the opposite direction of his house. After thirty minutes of walk, he finally saw Hinata's bike rested in front of the Sougo training camp centre.

'He went to meet the Nekoma? To practice?' Hinata's enthusiasm in volley exceeded the others, but this was too much. He sneakily went into the building to find out what the red head was doing.

"It's delicious, Hinata!" On his way to the second floor, Kageyama heard the loud voice of Lev.

He went closer to the room where he thought Lev's voice was coming out. Placing his ear against the door, he concentrated seriously not to miss any word the other two boys saying.

"Yachi would be glad to hear that." Hinata replied.

"Thanks. Our team doesn't have any female member and all the boys suck at cooking."

"I figured that much. That's why I asked Yachi-san if she could cook something for you."

Kageyama heard some squeaking sounds of Hinata. "Lev… too tight… can't breathe. Please let me go." Hinata said in a low tone. Kageyama's eyes widen.

'What the hell is Lev doing to Hinata?' Anxiety clouded his mind. Unconsciously, he kicked the door opened. What he found was really unpleasant; Hinata was in Lev's embrace.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DUMBASS HINATA?" He yelled at them. Hinata's face was completely red. He was panting slightly.

"Ka…Kageyama, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked him.

"What's the meaning of this? I demand answer."

"Why do you so work up? I'm just hugging him to show my gratitude. That's kinda normal in

Russia." Lev explained.

"Russia, my ass! You've never been there so there's no place for you to talk. This is Japan, so act like Japanese! Don't you ever do that kind of thing here?" Kageyama shouted at Lev. The entire team in the building heard his voice loud and clears so they decided to come and see what had happened.

"Oy, Karasuno duo, what are you doing here so late? You should go to home." Nekoma's coach told them. "I'm calling your coach, so wait for him in the lobby." He made the other players returned to their rooms and brought the oddball duo to the lobby. Hinata followed the Nekoma's coach and left the room after shouting Lev a goodbye. Kageyama followed him, but he looked back at Lev without knowing why. Lev whispered a few words. Kaeyama did not hear him, but he could read his lips to know what he was saying. His aura became dark. The raven did not reply a word, but left him, controlling the urge to punch him knock down his smirk.

It did not take Coach Ukai to arrive at the camp and deliver hard blows on the two. He dragged them to their own camp while scolding them.

"What are you doing? Going to other team's camp, meddling with them. Don't do unnecessary things. I'm the one who is responsible for whatever you do during the camp. Remember that in your tiny brains. Seriously!" He scolded them, but both of them were no paying attention to him.

"You're too defenseless. You let your guard down too much. That's why he attacked you." Kageyama whispered angrily.

"Huh, where did that come from? And what do you mean by 'attacked'? It's just a normal way of thanks for Lev." HInata complained.

"Stupid, dumbass Hinata. Dumbass!"

"Anyway, why are you so mad?" Hinata asked him.

"It's nothing to do with you!"

"You're angry with me so what do you mean I've got nothing to do with this."

"It's because you…." Kageyama stopped, gulping back his words. His cheeks were now covered with pale red hue. He looked away. "Nevermind."

"Hey, tell me. Don't stop suddenly."Hinata pouted.

"Both of you shut up." Coach Ukai, who now realized that he was wasting his breath for ten minutes, scolding them, shouted. He was so mad that his eyes were burning with anger.

"Aye, sir." The two teens replied with great scare. Both of them did not say a word after that until they were back to the camp.

xXx

Kageyama stared at the ceiling with one hand on his forehead while lying on his futon. Everyone had asleep, including Hinata. Inside his mind, a certain scene flashed back.

"Thanks for the meal. I wish to have more of that." Lev smirked as he rolled his eyes to Hinata. Kageyama grabbed his pillow and threw at the ceiling. Unfortunately, the pillow landed directly on Nishinoya and ended up waking him as well as all the other boys. And with an awkward atmosphere between Kageyama and Hinata during the rest of the week, Karasuno Volleyball Club's golden week training camp had ended.

(1)is a reference from Hyouka. ^_^

**Julissa: Sorry, guys. It was supposed to update faster than this, but something always came up when I was about to write the story. I wanted to do more LevxHinata moments, but I couldn't come up with a good plan. **

**Special thanks to Otaku221, Dark Cat Food Lover, Sky Veneziano,TaiZu-chan, itachisgurl93, and guest for leaving a review for chapter 2.**

**Also, thanks a lot to those who read and add favorite and follow this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The summer was getting near and near and it was the time for Karasuno to go summer training camp with Fukurodani Academy Group. For unknown reason to the team, Kageyama became very hostile whenever someone mentioned the training camp. Tsukishima did not miss a chance and always told about the training camp when the raven was within 10-meter-radius. The reason was, of course, no other than Lev who had a very CLOSE skin contact with Hinata at the night of golden week practice match. Kageyama, himself, still did not understand why he was that concerned with every little thing Hinata involved. He could not help but pay attention whenever he heard the words 'Hi, Na, Ta, Shou and You'.

The day for training camp had arrived in the end. As soon as, Hinata stepped outside of the car, Lev came running toward him in full speed to greet him and boast how much he grew taller again. Kageyama was already in high concentration mood, looking the surrounding with aware andwhen he found the tall guy running toward them, he grabbed Hinata's hand and forced him to stay behind him. Lev stopped and looked Kageyama annoyingly. The two teams were surprised by their action and decided to stay still and watch what would happen next.

"You got something to do with Hinata?" It was Kageyama who started the conversation.

"All I want to greet him since we haven't seen each other for a short period." Lev grinned.

"Fine. Say it now and get lost." Kageyama pulled Hinata to the front.

"My, my, don't be so hostile. You looked like a dad who's meeting his daughter's boyfriend for the first time.

Hey, Shouyou, how are you doing?" He smiled at Hinata who was confused by Kageyama's strange actions.

"Hello, Lev." Hinata greeted. Kageyama stared intensely at Lev, giving a hint of 'you'd better get going.' Lev did not fill to return the favor and stared back at Kageyama with the same intensity. No one said a word until a black-haired, tall guy found them and came to fetch them.

"I was wondering what's taking you so long. Lev, stop this at once or there'll be a DELICIOUS, DELICIOUS EXTRA PRACTICE waiting for you at night!" Lev shivered as he heard the was Tetsuo Kuroo, the former captain of the Nekoma.

"Kuroo-san, whatcha doing here?" Hinata asked, being the closest guy to Kuroo in the Karasuno team.

"Well, my parents decided to go on a trip alone and I'm free since the collage is closed so I decided to come here. Good to see you again, Karasuno." Kuroo explained.

'You just came for Kenma! Stop telling lies.' was the whole team of Nekoma (except Kenma) yelled inside their heads. They would not say out loud and make Kuroo mad. If they did, that meant that they would be suffering from the black-haired teen's a little sadistic extra practice during the camp. Taketora, who was now the captain, also could not do a thing.

"Osu." Lev yelled and left them while giving Kageyama a nasty glare for the last time. Kuroo looked the three teens with amusement. He had already heard what happened a few months ago from Kenma. He smirked, thinking some amusing ideas that could make the Karasuno's official setter boil in anger.

"Sorry, Kageyama-kun, but this is for your own good." He whispered while watching the rest of the teams made their way to the gym of Ubugawa High School.

xXx

After the practice was called for a night, Hinata wondered around the gyms to find someone who might doing some extra practice and join him. Luckily, he heard the bouncing of the volleyballs in the 1st gym. He opened the door and entered. There was only one person, Tetsuo Kuroo.

"Kuroo-san, let me join, too." The older teen looked at the boy with a smile and answered.

"Okay. Where's Kageyama? Did you two finish your practice?" He asked.

"Yes. He went to get some food. Kuroo-san, are you still playing in your collage?"

"Yep, it's no fun without volleyball." Kuroo told, serving a ball and the ball landed perfectly on a empty water that was on the other side of the net.

"Isn't it? I mean there's no fun at all. When I caught a cold last month and couldn't make to practice, I was totally bored. I really love volleyball." Hinata positioned at the other side of the net.

"Let me receive them." He asked for permission and the older boy noded.

"But, Hinata, you know, if you continue to be a volleyball idiot, you'll never get a girlfriend. Or do you already have someone you interested?" Kuroo served another ball.

"Of course not! I don't have one!" Hinata blushed so hard and lost his concentration, ending up not sending the ball back.

"Relax. Relax." Kuroo comforted the boy.

"Hai. How about you, Kuroo-san?" Hinata asked him.

"Me, of course, I've found the one I loved."

"Who? Who? A girl from your collage?" Hinata asked with curiosity. Then he realized he was too much into Kuroo's personal matter and apologized. "Sorry, I'm not in the position to ask you this."

"It's okay. But about that person is a secret." Kuroo said with a bright smile.

"I understood."

"Let's take a break. Shall we?" Kuroo picked up two sport drinks on the bench and handed Hinata one. Then he caught a glimpse of a certain raven-haired boy. He saw him approaching the gym. He faced Hinata who was now sitting beside him. He leaned towards him, grabbed his hands and trapped the smaller one between the bench and him. "Say, Hinata, what do you think of Kageyama?"

xXx

Kageyama became worried when he did not find Hinata when he finished his dinner. He thought that the smaller guy might be got caught by the carnivorous stupid cat again. He sighed and decided to look for the boy.

'Why am I so concern with him?' He thought. Tsukishima often called them as 'The Royal Couple', but he was not sure why he called them like that.

'I mean, we're just a volleyball duo. Nothing more than that. Hinata is my teammate, so what's this feeling? I don't feel like this to other teammates.' Yes, Kageyama was not only stupid at feeling? I don't feel like this to other teammates.' Yes, Kageyama was not only stupid at academics, also in love matters. He still did not get that he FREAKING LOVED Hinata when the rest of Karasuno were starting to get the hints. (Please count Hinata out because he was also a failure when it comes to love.)

Just then, he saw Hinata's bright orange hairs through the window of the 1st gym. He decided to go and fetch him.

"I can't believe he's still practicing. How much energy does he have?" When he arrived near the gym, he heard Kuroo's voice.

"Say, Hinata, what do you think of Kageyam?"He stopped midway and eavesdropped without entering.

xXx

"Kageyama?" Hinata repeated Kuroo's word.

'What the hell is this position?' He looked at Kuroo who was over him with his face so closed to him own.

"Kuroo-san, please let me go first." He pleaded.

"No, answer me first." Kuroo replied him in a singing voice.

"Why do you interested in Kageyama? And it's getting annoying. Please stop this." Hinata talked the older boy back.

"Just curious. Tell me and I'll let you go."

"Fine. He's nothing more than a friend. He's annoying, always yelling at me, no matter what I do. His tosses are awesome and I admire him a lot. He's my eternal rival. I'll surpass him some day. Are you satisfied?" Hinata yelled.

Kageyama felt a pain in his heart. When he heard that for Hinata, he was just a friend, he wanted to feel like crying. He could not move an inch and froze.

"No, there's one more. Do you hate homosexuality?"

"What? Well, it's not like I'm against it, but I still think it's a little awkward to see two men doing this and that kind of things. Can you let me go now?"

"What if the person I said earlier was you, Shouyou; the one I'm interested in. What's your answer?" Hinata's face was now bright red. He blinked once. No, make it twice before digesting what Kuroo had said.

"Eh, please don't joke."

"I'm not joking." Kuroo pulled up the boy. He might be doing with intention of not, Kuroo used too much force and lost his balance and fall together with Hinata. Now their positions were reversed; Hinata was on top of Kuroo.

"Ah, sorry." Hinata yelled. His voice made Kageyama who was currently in the frozen state came back to the real world. Kageyama sneaked a peak and found Hinata and Kuroo's awkward position. "Kageyama?" Hinata shocked, seeing the raven boy at the door. Kageyama did not say a word. He picked up Hinata and left, only saying the words 'Please excuse us to Kuroo. Kuroo got up and made a evil grin.

"Kageyama-kun, you should realize your feelings by now."

xXx

"Those stupid cats. Always trying to make a move when I'm not looking." Kageyama murmured, dragging Hinata.

"Hey, Kageyama, it hurts. Please release me." Hinata told the taller boy. Kageyama turned to look at him in face. He placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"Listen Hinata, never ever stay with a guy from Nekoma ALONE anymore. Those guys are dangerous." He told him with a very serious face.

"Huh, what's wrong with you? You're acting funny. You look like a dad lecturing to his kid."

"Just promise me!" Kageyama yelled.

"No, can't do." Hinata replied.

"Do it."

"No! Seriously, you're getting annoying more and more, you know." Hinata said his final words and left Kageyama alone.

"Damn it!" Kageyama punched the nearest tree to relieve his anger.

xXx

"What's wrong with Hinata and Kageyama? They hardly say a word to each other today." Tanaka said to Nishinoya during break.

"Oh, did the royal couple have a little love quarrel?" Tsukishima said in a loud voice.

"Don't call us that!" The two of them shouted in unison. They realized they said it so perfectly and became mad. They ignored each other and walked away.

"What now?" Tanaka mourned.

xXx

To Kageyama's dismay, Kuroo kept on doing his affectionate gestures towards Hinata and sometimes, Lev joined him. Unable to keep his angry feeling anymore, Kageyama finally went to Kuroo for a talk.

"What do you want to talk about?" The older boy asked.

"Please stop flirting with HInata. Are you even serious with what you told to him?"

"Why? I've my right to flirt him, don't I? And I'm very serious."

"I don't like it. So stop it when I'm using words."

"Well, unfortunately, I must decline. I'll stop if you're his boyfriend or something like that. Are

Hinata and you in that kind of relationship?" Kuroo smirked. Kageyama looked away from Kuroo.

"Even we're not in like that, he's my teammate so I care. Stop it!" Kageyama yelled.

"Wow, wow, relax. How nice of you, Kageyama-kun, protecting your teammate. Say, if the one confessed was Tsukishima, not Hinata, will you stay react like this?" Kageyama became confused.

"Huh, why should I care about that freak?"

"He's your teammate, Kageyama-kun." Kageyama realized Kuroo tricked him. "Just admit that you like Hinata."

"No, I don't like him." Kageyama refused."In fact, I'm pretty sure that I'm straight." Kuroo sighed. He could not believe that the genius setter would really idiotic when it came to love.

"Think about it, Kageyama-kun. Hope you find your answer." Kuroo left him alone to have him some thoughts. Kageyama was puzzled.

'Do I really love Hinata?'

**Julissa: Wow, what a long chapter! Here's the question, "Does Kuroo really love Hinata?" Find out in the next chapter. And Kageyama was finally getting the hints that he loved Hinata. **

**I'm sorry but there won't be any BokuHina anymore. I wanted to add, but I can't think up a good storyline. I'm thinking of finishing this on Hinata's birthday (21.6.2014) and there are several chapters left. Well, I'll try my best to finish it. Also, there will be two extra chapters: TsukiHina one and for the other, I'm not telling you. It's a surprise.**

**To LumineNS: I don't mind if you want to translate it. To tell you the truth I'm overjoyed. I'm happy that you like it.**

**To Kat nee san: As you can see above, I'll make a TsukiHina one even though I think Tsukishima is for Yamaguchi. I hope you will like that chapter.**

**To Japaneseeychesse: Yes, I know that 'chan' is for girls and 'kun' is for boys. Oikawa called Kageyama 'Tobio-chan' so I decided to make him call Hinata 'Shouyou-chan', too. It's not really a serious grammatical rule. Please note that Tanaka also Takeda-sensei 'Take-chan'.**

**Otaku221, CharlieFishxD, itachigurls93, LumineNS, Calico Neko, Kat nee san, Dark Cat Food Lover, Kirana46, Japaneseeychesse, xkumi-chan and jakie, thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter too. **

**To the ones who read, follow and add favorite my story, you are awesome. I love you. Please drop a line or two after reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The last day of training camp, 5:45 pm

"Amazing!" Hinata shouted as he looked at the various shops at summer festival. "This is so cool. In my town, summer festival isn't this big and grand. Thanks you, Kenma, for inviting me." He turned to look at the timid friend of his and smiled brightly.

"I'm glad that you like it." Kenma said softly. Hinata then grabbed him by hands and started running. "Shouyou, you don't need to run. We've got enough time to look around."

"No, we need to check out every single shop before the fireworks start." Hinata said.

"All the shops? Do we really have to do that?" Kenma asked him. He was now sweating bullets behind his back. Well, he was not an active person in the first place. He began to regret that he decided to help his best friend's fishy plan which he did not know the detail.

"That's right. Now hold my hand tightly or you will get lost." Kenma could not help but sighed.

xXx

2:00 pm

"Summer festival?" The Karasuno boys looked at Takeda-sensei with happiness.

"That's right. Since there's a festival holding nearby and also the coaches think that you did a wonderful job the other days, they're letting you go." The older man explained. "Let's enjoy the festival to its fullness."

"Noya-san, we're gonna see the Tokyo yukata girls! Let's ask Tora out, too." Tanaka who was now happy-dancing with Nishinoya shouted.

"Let's do this, Ryuu."

"Summer festival, huh." Tsukishima did not understand why his teammates were so overactive about this.

"Nee, Tsukki, you're going, right? Let's go. It's not like we get the chance all time." Yamaguchi persuaded his best friend.

At the other side of the room, Hinata was jumping up and down while shouting non senses like 'Bwaaa' and 'Guaan'.

Even their genius setter could not control his happiness and for one or two times, an (unnatural) smile popped out from his face, frightening the first years.

xXx

"So what're we doing here?" A raven-haired boy asked another raven-haired boy while keeping himself hidden behind a Takoyaki stall.

"As you can see, we're trailing Kenma and Hinata." The other replied.

"I can see that, but why?"

"Oh, come on. Don't you want to know what Hinata is doing with Kenma, Kageyama-kun?" The former captain of Nekoma told the boy with a teasing tone.

On Kageyama's way to the festival alone (not daring to ask Hinata to go together since they had not made up yet), Kuroo had snatched him, saying something like they were going to secretly follow Hinata and Kenma. At the moment, the said two boys were sneakily walking behind the stalls, keeping their eyes on the other two.

"Kuroo-san, even if you want to stalk Hinata, I think I'm the last person you should choose to accompany you." Kageyama told the older teen.

"Haha, Kageyama-kun, it's not I'm making you accompany me. I'm accompanying you to follow Hinata. Admit that even you wish to secretly follow Hinata your pride won't allow something like that. Be grateful that I'm doing this for you." Actually, the cunning captain of Nekoma was planning to make Kageyama realize his feeling for Hinata. He already succeeded two stages theother days. This was the third and final stage.

"What're you saying? You're the one who confessed Hinata the other day and you're using me as your excuse. How low!" Kageyama looked at Kuroo with an 'I-still'remember-what-you-did-sodon't- act-innocent-or-I'll-be-sending-you-hell' face.

"Clam down. Sometimes, you shouldn't trust what you see." Kuroo told him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Oh look! Hinata is losing at the shooting booth." Kuroo pointed at the orange-haired boy, jumping in anger for losing. At once, Kageyama thought that the pouting and angry face of Hinata was so cute. "You're face became redder, Kageyama-kun."

"S…Sh…Shut up!"

xXx

"Man, I can't believe I'd just spent 2000 Yens on that thing." Hinata sighed.

"Is there something that catches your eyes, Shouyou?" Kenma asked his friend who was now completely in despair.

"That bear." Hinata pointed at a half-human-sized stuffed bear with black furs and nasty dark blue eyes that looked like glaring at them with hatred. A bow with the same color as the eyes was tied around its neck. "I don't know but it gives off a 'Grrrr' feeling. It's so cute"

'Isn't it just like Kageyama?' Kenma thought, remembering what Hinata said about Kageyama when they first met.

"You're a masochist, Shouyou." Hianta jumped in surprise after hearing this.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you're. No one but you find a bear that kind of face cute. Guess I'll try to get it for you." Kenma picked up a gun, handing the shopkeeper some money. Hinata's face brightened up as if he were spiking a toss.

"Really? Will you? Thanks, Kenma." He looked at the bear with passion.

AFTER FIVE MINUTES,

"I don't know that shooting game in the real life would be this difficult." Kenma told the shorter boy after leaving the stall with nothing in their hands.

"I'm sorry, Kenma. I made your money go waste for nothing." Hinata apologized.

"It's okay, but it's frustrating not to get it even though I tried many times."

"Yeah, I want to break that gun into pieces, grab the bear and flee." Hinata clutched his fists.

"You can't do that Shouyou."

"I know. I'm just saying it."

xXx

'The bear?' Kageyama searched for the said bear and made a shocked face when he found it.

"I can't understand his taste at all." He murmured.

"I think it pretty look like you." Kuroo told him with a grin.

"There's no part of that grumpy bear that look like me." Kageyama yelled, frowning.

"It does. Look! You are making the same face as it right now." Kuroo took out his phone and opened the camera to show Kageyama his face. "See." Kageyama looked away, shouting "No, I'm not!"

After spending some time at the shooting booth, the two boys returned to their stalking action.

Unfortunately, they drew unnecessary attentions to them because of a certain something

Kageyama was carrying.

"So what are you doing with that thing?" An annoyed Kuroo asked Kageyama who was equally annoyed as he was.

"Like I'd know. I carried away." Kageyama made a winning shot with a super concentration at the booth and earned the giant bear Hinata wanted. He lowered his head, hiding behind the bear.

"Hey, don't do like that. It makes you like a girl who have just received a gift from her crush and that crush looks like me!" Kuroo yelled.

"I get it. Don't yell."

Luckily, they spotted Hinata and Kenma at a goldfish catching booth. Hinata was surprisingly losing again.

"Shouyou, you really are bad at games, except volleyball." Kenma said as he put another fish into his cup. Hinata laughed.

"Guess you're right. But, you look pretty good at this game, Kenma." Hinata counted the fish in Kenma's cup. "Seven fish. You're amazing."

"Kuroo taught me how to catch when we were young." Kenma got another fish.

"I see. Hey, why don't you teach me?" Hinata requested.

"Eh, you want to learn. Okay. Here take a net. First you need to…" Kuroo and Kageyama were looking them from a yakisoba stall. Kageyama broke the chopsticks into half when he saw Kenma occasionally had some physical contact with Hinata.

"Kageyama-kun, you need to calm down. This is the fourth chopsticks you broke in five minutes." Kuroo handed him another pair of chopsticks.

"I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Can we stop this now? The stalking thing." Kageyama asked.

"Eh? You're the one who searched for them after leaving the shooting booth. If you wish to stop, you'd be stopping long ago." Kenma pointed out. Kageyama shocked, not able to deny what

Kuroo had said.

"Shut up." Kageyama shouted.

"Seriously, you need to drop that attitude of yours." Kuroo said.

At the goldfish catching game booth, Kenma and Hinata were counting their fish.

"I got two and you got ten, Kenma." Hinata told him envily.

"Here, you can have it." Kenma handed him the fish bag.

"Really? You're giving me this. Thanks. But I don't think I can carry these back to my home.

What should I do?" Hinata wondered. "Kenma, can you cook?"

"No, I can't. Why do you ask?" Kenma replied.

"We should cook and eat these since I won't able to take them home." Hinata answered innocently. Kenma's face whitened with terror.

"You're planning to eat these? If you can't bring them home, release them at the river." Kenma stopped Hinata daydreaming of goldfish cuisine.

"Fine." Hinata let out a sigh.

xXx

When they were looking around, Hinata and Kenma found Taketora, Nishinoya and Tanaka hitting on some girls and the other teams' members playing at the game booths or eating some food. Lev saw the two of them and rushed to them to tag along, but before he reached them, he was greeted by a water balloon that Kuroo threw when Kageyama wasn't looking. "Get lost."

Kuroo whispered and glared at him. Lev shivered from the glare and ran away. Kuroo was definitely not letting some pest destroyed his great plan that he carefully made.

"Hinata, there's some on your face." Kenma cleaned it with a finger and sucked it. Kageyama successfully fall for the trap again and went wild. Kuroo had to comfort again. "The fireworks are starting soon. Let's go." He held Hinata by hand. "I spotted a river near here during the road work. It'll be good view from there."

"Okay." Hinata followed. Kuroo and Kageyama also followed them from a distant place.

"It's quite crowed here." Hinata said, seeing a flood of people gathered at the river bank.

"You're right." Kenma told him.

"Hey, Kageyama-kun, I lied." Kuroo said to the raven-haired boy while looking at the two teens form the road.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I never like Hinata. I just said it to provoke you." Kuroo grinned.

"What?!" Kageyama shouted.

"You should stop lying, too. The fact that you love Hinata is as clear as glass." He continued.

"I already told you I don't."

"Who would go and make a shot for an ugly bear he don't like unless it's for the one he likes? No one is gonna complain you for not being straight. Now, go talk to him." Kuroo walked down to the two teens, dragging Kageyama from his collar.

"Wait. Wait. I'll come. Stop dragging me."

"Okay." Kuroo released him. "Kenma" He called out. The said boy turned around to find him.

"It's Kuroo and Kageyama." Kenma said. Hinata also turned around. "I'm sorry, Shouyou. I need to go to the toilet." And he walked away from Hinata with Kuroo behind him.

"Wait." Hinata said, but Kenma was already gone. The oddball duo of Karasuno was now beside each other with no word to start a conversation. Hinata glanced at Kageyama and found the enormous bear.

"Ahh!" He shouted.

"What the… Stop shouting all of a sudden, dumnass Hinata!" Kageyama scolded.

"The bear from the shooting booth. You won that, Kageyama?" Hinata asked. His eyes were full of sparkle and he was sending an aura of 'I want it'.

"Yes." Kageyama admitted.

"Umm… can you…umm…" Hinata looked away without continuing.

"What?" Kageyama asked.

"Umm… can you gi…give… Ahh, never mind." Hinata lowered his head and looked at the ground if it was a very interesting object.

"Here." Hinata sensed that some fluffy thing was touching him and looked up. In front of him was Kageyama handing him the bear without looking at him.

"It's not like I get this to give you. You just seem to like to too much and there isn't much use for me anyway." Kageyama could not face Hinata, knowing that his face was really red at the moment.

"Thanks, Kageyama." Hinata took it. Kageyama inhaled and exhaled for some time and turned back his face. He saw a very happy Hinata, hugging the bear.

'May be I do love him.' He thought. He felt happy just seeing the midget smiling. He got jealous when someone tried to touch him. He thought up of his actions for past few months and blushed.

"Kageyama," Hinata called him, "here." He looked at the shorter teen to see the boy handing him the bear back.

"What?" He asked out of wonder.

"I was thinking to get this and give you as an apologizing gift. But you're the one who got that. It's kinda weird, but sorry for yelling you the other day. Please accept the bear." He bowed.

"Eh, why this bear?"

"Because it looks like you." Hinata answered innocently.

"No, it doesn't. Plus, I don't like it. I accept your apology so you can have it." Kageyama pushed the bear back to Hinata.

"Do you mean it?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I mean it." Kagayama replied.

"Thanks for the bear. I like it so much." Hinata hugged it again, making Kageyama blushed again.

'Calm down, Tobio.' Kageyama breathed out. 'You can do it.'

"Hinata, I'm gonna say it for only once. I… I might be in l… lo… love with you." He said it out loud in a very small voice. Unfortunately, as he spoke the first firework started exploding and covered his voice.

"Beautiful." Hinata said looking at the sky. "Hey, Kageyama, did you say something?"

"No, I didn't." Kageyama lied. In his mind, he cursed the stupid firework for killing the mood. He was so not going to say such an embarrassing line again, not tonight. He made his grumpy face and looked at the colorful fireworks with anger.

"By the way, can you cook?" Hinata asked out of a sudden.

"Why do you want to know?" Kageyama asked back.

"I'm thinking of eating these fish, but I can't cook. May be Yachi-san might cook them for me. Care to join me?"

"For your information, these goldfish aren't for eating!" Kageyama yelled.

'I don't understand your taste at all.' Kageyama sighed.

**Juliessa: Sorry for the late update. For those who had their hopes high when I said "I'm gonna finish this on Hinata's birthday.", I deeply apologized. I told you my biggest lie of 2014. I was busy, busy and busy these days and I don't even know what's keeping me busy. XD. Here is chapter 5.**

**Kuroo was just acting cupid for Bakayama. How cute. There's gonna be a side story after this; chapter 5.5. Now it's voting time. WHICH CHAPTER DO YOU WANT TO READ FIRST, THE SIDE STORY OR ANOTHER ONE FROM THE MAIN STORY? Please comment in the reviews.**

**Lately, I've wondering if this story has enough harem moment or not? I feel like I'm just focusing too much on KageHina since they are my OTP. If you think this story lacks harem sense, please forgive this amateur writer. **

**To CharlieFishxD, Julia2m2, mewmewlover23, Dark Cat Food Lover, itachigurls93, sora and Elle Werner, I appreciate your reviews. **

**To the ones who read, follow and add favorite my story, you are awesome. I love please drop a line or two after reading.**

**See you in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After enjoying the festival, the Karasuno VBC returned to their hometown the next day. Almost two weeks had gone, and yet Kageyama had not confessed to Hinata again. Waiting for the perfect chance, he thought up several ideas how to confess to Hinata. His teammates were also part of the fault he could not make his love confession. They unintentionally or intentionally disturbed the two of them every time Kageyama thought he got a chance. (It seemed Tsukishima kind of realized the setter's little crush on the 2nd small giant and tried to interrupt his confession just to annoy him.) Finally, the perfect chance, Kageyama waiting had come. On a bright sunday, when they were released from the practice earlier than usual, Kageyama unexpectly met Hinata at the convenience store, he suggested to walk home together.

"Hinata, I've got something to tell you."

"What's up?" Hinata asked biting a grab of his nikumen.

'How should I tell him? Please go out with me. Or I love you. Grrh, it's annoying. That's it. I'm telling it.'

"I like you!" Kageyama bluntly said. Hinata looked at him and replied with a smile.

"I like you, too."

"I mean you really ... really like me?" Kageyama asked in disbelief. 'Should I be happy?'

"Of course, I like both you and your toss. Your tosses are the best. I also like Tanaka-san, Nishinoya-san, Yamaguchi, Yachi and the 1st years. For Tsukishima, I still can't get to like him."

Realizing that Hinata had understood his confession in a wrong way, Kageyama faceplamed.

"No, I mean in a diff…"

BEEZZZ…

Hinata's phone rang. He picked up to answered.

"Okay, got it." He hanged up and turned to look at Kageyma. "Sorry, Kageyama, my mum asked me to come back. See you." After that, he hurriedly paddled away.

"Umm… bye." Kageyama said, looking at his back. 'WAIT! I DIDN'T GET TO TELL MY FEELING ABOUT HIM AGAIN.'

xXx

"Hinata, here's your bottle." Yachi handed him a water bottle.

"Thanks."

Kageyama looked at the manager and his crush talking to each other. Lately, he had been seeing those two being together a lot. Well, Yachi did decide to join the volleyball club after Hinata's encouragement. And they got along so well. Hinata even asked help from Yachi for personal matters like making porridge for Lev. He had developed an idea that they might had feeling for each other. 'No, it can't be. But what if it's real? Hinata would prefer a girl over a guy.' He suddenly felt insecurity.

"What's wrong with Kageyama? He's been staring Hinata and Yachi so intensely with a black face." Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima smirked.

"If the king doesn't careful, who knows when the queen will be taken away." Kageyama gave him a nasty glare.

"Whatcha saying, Tsukki? The king and the queen?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Nothing."

'Anyway, I'm gonna checked out if they're really into each other.' Kageyama thought.

xXx

KAGEYAMA'S ATTEMPTS TO KNOW HINATA'S FEELING FOR YACHI

Attempt 1: Trying to know who he favours

Kageyama followed Hinata out of the classroom at the lunch break, only to meet Yachi passed them with her lunchbox in her hand.

"Hey, Hinata, want to have lunch together?"

"Hinata, let's go and eat." Both Kageyama and Yachi spoke at the same time and Yachi got confused. Hinata looked at Kageyama.

"Fine. Let's go." Hinata replied.

"Are you going with me or her?"

"What're you saying? We're gonna eat together. All three of us." Hinata said and lead the way.

"The roof would be a good place to eat. Ah, there's Yamaguchi. Hey, Yamaguchi let's eat together on the roof!" Hinata shouted at the boy in front of him. Tsukishima, who was walking beside Yamaguchi, argued with Hinata why they should join lunch with them. And after a few arguments, all second years of Karasuno VBC had lunch together.

Attempt 2: Disturbing the two of them to know how he would react

It was the time that Kageyama walked out of the boys' room when he heard Hinata's voiceappearing from the corner. From what he heard, Hinata was giving Yachi who had been asked by the teacher to carry the books to the 1st AV room a hand. As he walked towards them, he found the other two were chatting happily.

"Hey, let me help you, too." Kageyama took the books from Yachi, while entering the space between them.

"Ka… Kageyama-kun? It's okay. I can handle by myself." Yachi told him but the setter refused to listen. He glanced at Hinata to see how he was reacting.

"My… Are you trying to be a good man, Kageyama-kun?" Hinata let out a chuckle. 'Grrh, he's definitely making fun of me.' Kageyama angered. But, then he saw a hint of disappointment and sorrow passed through Hinata's brown eyes.

'No way' He's sad. Don't tell me it's because I interrupted them.' It only took a second before

Hinata went back ti his normal cheerful mode.

'Do you like her or not, Hinata?' Kageyama asked the question in his mind.

Attempt 3: Watching what he would do when she's in danger

Kageyama and Hinata was walking in the corridor when they found Yachi and a girl talking on the stairway. Then a group of running boys passed them and went down using that stair. One of the boys could not control his speed and knocked down Yachi together with him. While Kageyama was standing still, not knowing what to do, Hinata had already in his way to catch the falling Yachi. Unable to support her body, both of them fell.

"Hinata, Yachi!" Kageyama ran towards them.

"Yachi-san!" The girl with her also shouted and came down from the stair. Although Hinata seemed to have only a few scratches, Yachi got a cut on her knee.

"Hey, Yachi can you get up?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I think I can." But it was obvious that she could not walk properly. Hinata picked her up, but with his small size, Kageyama knew it would be difficult for him to carry her all the way to infirmary. He took her from his hand, saying "I'll do it." Again he did not miss the sorrow look Hinata tried to hide.

"Guess he likes her." Kageyama murmured. He was back to his home. He stared the ceiling aimlessly. "What should I do?"

xXx

Extra 1

Yachi Hitoka had never found days as weird as these days. First of all, she had become the subject to stare by the odd ball combo of her team.

'Just what did I do to make you stare me like that? Don't just stare me. Come ask me if you want to know something from me.' She screamed in her head. It was really bad for her heart. After passing a couple of days, it was Hinata who came to her first.

"Umm… Yachi, I know it's kinda awkward but answer me seriously. Don't lie to me, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Do… do have anyone you like right now?" She was so shocked. So shocked that she dropped the water bottle she was holding.

'No way! He's asking me out? Calm down, Hitoka. Clam down.'

"No, I don't have." She answered.

"Do you also have got confessed by someone lately?"

"I don't get any."

"That's great. Thanks Yachi." Hinata smiled and walked away. "Oh, when someone confesses you, can you let me know? Especially if that guy is from the volleyball club." He told her just like that and left. And Yachi was the one who had a lost, not understanding what just happened.

'Why should I tell you who confess me, Hinata? It's confidantial.'

Following Hinata, Kageyama appeared before her the next day.

"Hey, Yachi, I've been wondering do you have anyone you like in the club." Yachi was getting annoyed. Since when her love life had been so interested by the odd ball combo?

"No, I'm not seeing anyone or I don't have anyone in my mind and no one had made a move on me. Also I don't see anyone who had an obvious or a secret crush on me. Don't ask me how I know. It's what you call a girl's instinct." Hearing her words, Kageyama seemed delighted. She let out a heavy sigh when he went back.

To: Shimizu-senpai

Sub: I dun understand what's happening anymore

Shimizu-senpai, I'm sorry but I need an advice. Hinata and Kageyama had asked questions about my love life? What should I do?

From: Shimizu-senpai

Sub: Don't worry

Don't mind them. They're just misunderstanding. It'll be solved in some time.

xXx

Extra 2

Hinata throw himself onto his bed. He was screaming inside his head all the way to his house.

Kageyama just said he liked him. But he was not sure he meant 'suki' for 'like' or 'suki' for 'love'.

"There's no way he would love me, baka Shouyou." He said to himself. "After all I'm a guy."

xXx

Extra 3

From: Shouyou

Sub: Advice

Hey, Kenma, I learned that my crush had no one he interests right now. I even asked the senpais to confirm it. What should I do now?

Kozume Kenma read his distant friend's message in his phone. Kuroo Tetsuro saw that and smirked.

"Looks like they're not getting together, yet." He said.

"What am I? His love adviser?" Kenma whined.

"If you want I would give him advice myself?" Kuroo said.

"You're not gonna tell him to just run to him and attack, aren't you?" Kenma looked at his childhood friend. He gave him a Cheshire grin.

"It's effective, you know. And I kinda want to see the little shrimpy-chan attacking Kageyama."

"You're the worst."

**Julissa: Sorry for making you wait my precious readers. Here comes chapter 6. My laptop broke down and I'd to type with my smartphone and it was a pain in the neck.**

**Kageyama is getting jealous of Yachi and Hinata, and poor Yachi got caught between the odd ball combos. Hinata also has feelings for his setter. **

**(Readers: Jux hurry up and get togther you two.**

**Me: No, not until Ushiwaka makes his appearance. *grin*)**

**That's right. Next chapter is with Ushiwaka and a cameo appearance of the Great King.**

**See u in the next chapter. And lots of love for who read, review, and add my story to their favourite list. Man, can't believe I've got over 100 follows and favourites.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hinata looked at Kageyama who was packing his things up in the clubroom. He looked into his own bag. Two tickets lay inside his bag. On the tickets said "Ishinomaki Senshu University Vs Miyagi University Volleyball match.

'Should I do this?' he touched the two tickets. Then he turned his direction towards Kageyama.

"Hey, Kageyama," cold sweats appeared on his hands, "do you want to go to a university volleyball match?" He held out the tickets. "I've got two tickets."

"Really? Sure, when?" Kageyama asked.

"Coming Sunday at Miyagi University on 2:00 P.M."

"Okay, let's meet there." Kageyama replied.

"You're the worst Shoyo. I want to see the match too." Nishinoya hanged his hand around Hinata's neck and said. "No tickets for me even though I'm your senpai." He said in a heart-broken tone.

"Nishinoya-senpai, I'm sorry. I got only two tickets for free. I'll give you one the next time." Hinata apologized.

"Naah, it's okay. I'm just joking." Nishinoya waved his hand and walked towards Kageyama. He got closer to Kageyama and whispered into his ear. "Make sure you have a great time with him, Kageyama." He made a thumb up sign. "Nice job being asked out by Shoyo."

"Huh? Whatcha mean, senpai?" Kageyama played innocent and asked him. In his head, he was screaming 'does he know I have feeling for Hinata?'

"Playing dumb, huh? Don't worry I think I'm the one who realize your reaction towards him. May be Tsukishima knows, too. I won't tell a soul, not even Ryuu. Make sure you got him man?" Kageyama dumbfounded and looked at Nishinoya. His actions were getting realized by more and more people. First, Kuroo then Tsukishima and now Nishinoya. One Kuroo Tetsurou was enough to make his life miserable. He had no idea what Nishinoya would do about them.

"What are you whispering to each other?" Hinata who finished changing asked the two teens.

"Nothing, Shoyo. Enjoy your game." The libero said and rushed outside. "Bye, guys."

"Bye." The others replied. Hinata looked at Kageyama. He looked slightly annoyed after Nishinoya left. Hinata worried if his ask out bothered him. He shook his head. 'You just asked him Shoyo. No turning back now.'

xXx

Kageyama lazily lay on his bed, playing with a ball. 'Hinata asked me out, well kinda? Should I tell him how I feel after the game? Yachi and he don't seem to be going out or anything.' He was debating with his inner self that the ball he was playing with fall on his face.

"OUCH!"

"Well, I'll tell him!" He yelled. "Hinata be prepared."

xXx

The karma might hate him.

The raven-haired boy thought as soon as he realize who were playing at the game. On the court, familiar faces stood. On Ishinomaki University team, there was Ushijima Wakatoshi. Moreover, on the opposite team, there were his annoying senpai from middle school, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. His luck could not get any better. He decided to confess to Hinata, on the day where his so-called rival in love would play the game in front of them.

"Oh, it's between Ushiwaka and Oikawa-senpai." He said and Hinata agred.

"Yep, we weren't able to watch their match in interhigh last school and this'd be their rematch after one year. This's gonna be freaking awesome!" Hinata said with great excitement and sparkling eyes. Indeed as the smaller guy said, the game was intense. In the end, it was the win for the Miyagi University. Oikawa and Iwaizumi smiled and laughed happily while celebrating their first win against Ushiwaka.

"Hey, Kageyama are you going to a university after high school?" Hinata asked the setter out of blue on their way to the exit.

"Huh?" Kageyama looked at the other. "I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking. Listen carefully, even if you go to a university or join the professional, I'm gonna make sure I'll be there to defeat you even you are at the top." Hinata shouted out gaining attention from people around them.

"Make sure to remember you said that. I'll be waiting for you at the top." Kageyama told the orange-haired boy. He could not help smile warmheartedly after hearing the little guy. 'That means you and I'll be together for a long time.' He thought up more and more things they could do in the future and finally let him immersed in his own fantasy. While Kageyama was still in his own fantasy, Hinata stopped as he heard someone calling his name. It was Oikawa running towards them while waving his hand.

"Grand King, congratulation!" Hinata told him as he arrived.

"It's because you came to watch me, Shoyo-chan." Kageyama was slapped awake from his fantasy after hearing the voice too sweet for his liking. In front of him was one of his nightmares, flirting with Hinata who did not even aware that he was getting flirted. 'This guy is serious about what he said to me last time.' Kageyama thought.

"If you're in my line of sight, my luck is so perfect that I won't need anything like lucky item or such thing." Tooru took the younger boy's right hand and said those words with no shame. "Will you.."

"If you're in my line of sight, my luck is the worst so move, senpai." Kageyama interrupted them taking Tooru's hand away from Hinata's.

"Ah, I didn't see that you're also here, Tobio-chan." Oikawa said with irritated voice. "I have business with Shoyo-chan so if you excuse us." He tried to push Hinata away from Kageyama and moved away. Kageyama instantly grabbed Hinata.

"Senpai, if you don't stop…"

"I don't think Hinata Shoyo is here to cheer you, Oikawa Tooru." Another familiar voice interrupted them. "After all, he's here 'cuz I asked him." Ushijima Wakatoshi stood behind them.

"Ushiwaka?" The brunette's face was now completely sour. "Whatcha mean?"

"I'm telling that Hinata came due to my invitation. I gave him a ticket."

"Excuse me?" Tooru together with Tobio likked totally pissed.

'Another one has come to hit on Hinata?' Kageyama thought. At this situation, he could not help but think if Hinata had some kind of man-alluring pheromone or such. 'And when did he get too well with Ushiwaka that he would give him ticket?'

"Shoyo-chan, tell us, which ticket did you use, his or mine?" Oikawa asked as he gripped the boy's shoulders tightly.

"I… I don't remember." Hinata smiled and said. "But I'm sure I use one and gave the other to Kageyama." The two older boys glared at the Karasuno's setter.

"It's not nice to give things you received as a gift to other people easily." Ushijma said.

"That's right, Shouyo-chan. I specially gave it to you because I wanted you to come not to give it to some random guy."

"Kageyama isn't some random guy. He's my teammate and your kohai." Hinata replied.

"If I could do it, I would like to cut our relationship as a senior and a junior completely." Oikawa said.

"The same goes for me, too, senpai."

"It's a draw, Oikawa." Ushijima said.

"What is draw, Ushijima-san? I thought you lost the match." Hinata said.

"I don't mean the volleyball match. It's about the match I can't afford to lose as a man." The guy told him while ruffling the orange hair of Hinata. "See you on weekends." He smiled and turned away.

"Umm… I don't know what do you mean, but see you." Hinata replied. Anger fumed in the other two's heads.

"Oi, Trashykawa, what're doing here? I'm looking all over for you." Iwaizumi appeared and kicked Oikawa to jump a little.

"That's mean! Iwa-chan!"

"Oh, you guys are here, too." He saw the two younger boys and said. "Hey, we need to go back. Don't go goofing off every time! See you later, guys. And I apologize if this guy is annoying you." He scolded his best friend and took him away.

"Just how do you become so friendly with Ushiwaka?" Kageyama asked after all those nuisances left.

"Ushijima-san? I met him on the train last April and he found out that I'm having trouble with my studies so he offered me to tutor me. Ever since then, he's come to my house every weekend and taught me." Kageyama was completely defeated after Hinata finished what he was saying.

'This guy, not only does he get 'oh-I'm-so-good-that-no-one-can-beat-me' guy to tutor him, also make him come to his house which was almost half an hour away from Karasuno!' Kageyama thought he would not be shocked any more even if the Japan No.1 volleyball player confessed Hinata.

xXx

**Julissa: It sure took me a lot of time to post new chapter. Gomen, everyone. Ushiwaka will also appear in next chapter so still tuned. I think I'll be updating fast since my 1****st**** term finished. I was thinking to make this one and the next chapter as one chapter but I'm too lazy to write for a long time. So I'll make this as the first part of Ushiwaka chapter. Lots of love to who read, review, favorite and follow my story.**

**And congratulation for Haikyuu! to get season 2. Can't wait for Fukurodani Assosiation to appear. And also the manga is also very exciting with Ushiwaka playing against Karasuno. xD.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was one fine Sunday afternoon, but at Hinata household, there was a very hostile atmosphere created by two teenager boys.

"So, what're you doing here?" The person in front of him said with an irritated tone. Kageyama could sense that he was clearly not wanted by that person to be here.

"My grades are as bad as Hinata's so I'd not mind having tutoring from you." He replied.

"Forgive me, but I only offer to tutor Hinata-kun."

"It doesn't hurt to tutor one more person. Plus it's not like I'm asking you to spend extra time teaching me. You can just teach me together with Hinata." Kageyama throw glares at the said person. That person did not hesitate to reply his glares with angry ones. There was definitely electricity flowing around them, creating the war zone.

"Can you just accept him, Ushijima-senpai?" Hinata asked as he placed the cups of tea in front of them. "Enoshita-senpai would kill him if he get a failing grade and have to attend an extra class. And our team needs Kageyama in the matches." He smiled brightly and requested.

'Dumbass Hinata dumbass, don't show your killer smile to him!' Kageyama screamed in his mind.

"Well, if you say so, I'll just make an exception." Ushiwaka told the second small giant.

"Thanks, senpai."

It was a regular tutor section Hinata usually have with Ushijima Wakatoshi, one of the top three aces of Japan, and currently part of the Team Japan. However, unlike the past sections, today, Kageyama decided to join, saying he needed some tutoring, too. Unknown to Hinata, Kageyama's real motive lied beyond the stupid lie he told the smaller guy. The King of the Upper Court could not just left Hinata and Ushiwaka alone together after learning the orange-haired teenager was getting tutor sections from the ace. After all, he could tell that Ushiwaka was also trying to flirt tutor Hinata and also Ushiwaka, sensing his real intention, was trying to get rid of him.

"So which subject should we start from?" The host of the house asked them.

"Mathematics." Ushijima said, getting the text book on the table.

It was definitely not a peaceful study section. Kageyama would try butting in whenever the older boy got close to his love interest.

"Here, look at the given facts and use the Pythagoras Theorem to solve it." As Ushijama was explaining his hand slighting touched the hand of the strongest decoy of Karasuno. Kageyama with no hesitation reacted at once.

BANG!

Ushijima retreat his hand which was now red from getting hit by Kageyama. He gave a 'what-the-f***' glare to the raven head.

"Sorry, there's a mosquito." Kageyama apologized with a mischievous grin.

The older boy clearly knew that it was no mosquito but said nothing.

The whole two hour repeated with the same action of Ushiwaka flirt-tutoring and Kageyama preventing while Hinata as clueless as ever did not realize what actually happening.

"Sorry, senpai, there seems to be a lot of mosquitos at my house today." Hinata said as he was showing the way out for his tutor. Kageyam snickered at the back when the smaller boy sincerely apologizing. Ushijima's hand was now completely red and swollen from Kageyama's imaginary mosquitos.

"Hey, want to play for a while?" Kageyama picked up the volleyball lying around the living room when Hinata came back from showing Ushijima the way off. The smaller boy brightened up and answered with a jump.

"Of course!"

xXx

Kageyama sighed again. It was Saturday and they would usually have a volleyball practice till evening but the gym was closed for two days for maintenance. He lied on the bed with several sports magazines opened around him. Both of his parents were not at home and it was not like he had friends outside of the volleyball cycle to hang out with. He sighed again and got up to have some lunch. May be he should go to the convenience store or some fast food restaurants. Thinking that, he grabbed his wallet and went outside. It was already mid-November so it was quite chilling even in the afternoon. He decided he would also buy some volleyball stuffs so he took the train to Ginza and shopped around. It was when he was getting out of a burger restaurant that he saw a familiar face.

"Hinata?"

It was really the small giant of Karusuno, however he was not alone. Ushijima Wakatoshi tagged along beside him. Together they looked very happy, laughing about something the older boy said. Kageyama fumed. It was not like Hinata could not spend his free time however he liked, but Kageyama could not help but got jealous, seeing another man beside his crush. Also the little guy was too little aware of his surroundings, not noticing Ushijima's feeling for him. The setter thought of calling the little out, but then stopped, deciding to follow them.

'Why am I following Hinata again?' Kageyama sighed, thinking of what happened at the summer festival in Tokyo. It was really a dèjavu.

The two boys ahead of him walked around the Ginza and entered a few stores. Neither of them noticed the Karasuno setter had followed them. It was getting late when they entered a park near the Ginza. Hinata was saying something to Ushiwaka while stuffing his mouth full with balls of takoyaki he bought earlier.

"Then Kageyama said …" before he finished the older boy interrupted.

"Hey, Shouyou-kun, can't you stop talking about Kageyama once in a while?" He stared at the orange-haired boy.

"Ah, sorry! It must be boring for you."

"There's some food on your face. Here, stay still. I'll wipe them for you." He took out his handkerchief.

"Really? Thank you, senpai." The Karasuno decoy let the ace gently wiped his face.

"Don't move. There're still some left," he touched the younger boy's lips, "here." Hinata shivered thinking how low and chilling Ushiwaka's voice was. "I'll do a special service for that." The former Shiratorizawa player grabbed Hinata from his chin and made him look up at him. Staring intensely at the younger boy, he slowly got closer. Hinata finally sensed his danger, tried to move back. But Ushiwaka placed his free hand behind Hinata's back, hugging tightly. Hinata was really losing against the strong eagle grip of the older guy.

"Umm, senpai…"

"Really Shouyou-kun, are you just playing dumb? All these weeks, I've been showing my affection for you and you just ignored them completely. Beside, you're making me jealous by taking nonstop only about that setter of your school." He tightened his hug as he pulled Hinata closer. "So I'm saying this out clearly. I LOVE YOU, so go out with me."

Hinata's eyes widened. Shocked and froze while thinking if he had properly heard what Ushiwaka just said. When he realized, Ushijima's lips were about to touch his. He panicked. Quickly, he closed his eyes, and moved down his face.

BANG!

The little guy opened his eyes when he heard a loud thud. Before his eyes was Kageyama breathing heavily and Ushiwaka sitting on the ground with some blood leaking out from the corner of his mouth.

"Dumbass Hinata dumbass! Can't you see that guy likes you? Not just him, both Lev and Oikawa-senpai, too."

'So do I.' Not like he said that out loud.

"Please aware of your surroundings, seriously!" He grabbed Hinata by hand, hugged him in a protective manner.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi, if you dare to lay one finger on him again, I'm gonna make you suffer worse than this." He turned around to leave, but the oldest of them stopped him. Ushijima took one of Hinata's hands.

"Hey, I'm confessing to Shouyou-kun so can you leave? Shouyou-kun, what do you think of what I said? I don't need immediate reply. Just consider about it." The street lights lit up. The faint fluorescent light shone on the boys' faces. Hinata could see fire burning in both of Kageyama and Ushijima's eyes.

"He has nothing to answer. Case closed. We're leaving, Hinata." Kageyama pulled the smaller boy, but Ushijima did not loosen his grip.

"Guys, let go of me!" Hinata yelled. The other two shocked and released both hands, whispering sorry. "I'm sorry, Ushijima-senpai, but there's someone who I already like so I can't go out with you." He bowed.

Kageyama was slightly shaken by Hinata's words.

'So he does have someone he likes.' Suddenly he felt like his heart was going to be torn into pieces. "It hurts." He whispered. His head went down.

"I see." Ushijima forced a smile and looked at Hinata then at Kageyama who was looking at the ground blankly. "Wish you have a happy life with that person, Shouyou-kun. See you around." Hinata called out to the boy next to him.

"Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama-kun!" The blacked-haired boy looked up.

"Wh…what?"

"Geez, what're you doing, spacing out? We're going back, right?"

"Umm, yeah…"

"Thanks," the little guy said, "for saving me."

'Although you won't know how much I was happy to see you back then.' He thought. He turned his face to look at Kageyama who at the same time did the same thing. The caramel eyes met midnight blue ones.

Kageyama thought how cute Hinata, looking at him like that, with his orangey flocks of hairs swaying in the autumn brezze, face lit up by the street lantern and sparkling eyes.

"You're welcome." Kageyama replied. Hinata looked away and ran ahead. "Hinata!" he called out the boy. "I… umm… I…"

'Say it.' He said to himself. 'They're just three words. C'mon, you already said it once, say it!'

"Yes." The tinier one turned around. Kageyama opened his mouth slowly. Somehow, he felt like he had lost his voice. Words were not getting out of his mouth.

"I… it's nothing." The taller boy cursed himself.

"Eh, you just called me out to say 'it's nothing'?"

"Ah, shut up! You're annoying. It's really nothing. Forget it."

xXx

Kageyama silently walked on his way home. He could not say 'I love you' to Hinata after that little one just got a huge confession before him. He could not just shock him again with his confession. Also he did not have enough courage to say it after he had learned that Hinata had a crush. He was not someone who blame on karma or something like that but he could not help but think that way. He somehow felt sorry for Ushijima, thinking Hinata might reject him like that when he confessed. It was only natural that Hinata would fall for a cute and gentle girl.

"ARRRHHHH… I LOVE YOU!" He yelled out, only to get barking from a dog as a response. "No, I don't mean you, stupid dog." He sighed. "Love hurts."

**Julissa**: **Haha, I lied again, saying I'll be updating fast. And again sorry for the wait. I just don't know how to write Ushijima properly so I decided to wait for the manga to learn his character. But, man, the manga still doesn't have enough Ushijima moments. So here it is. How is my Ushijima? Hope, I don't mess him up too much and make him look like a bad guy. **

**Again in this chapter, I didn't make our idiot duo be happy. Don't worry! I'll be finishing this in a few chapters and it's definitely a happy end so please show me your support again, my dear readers. I'll be posting two extra chapters as specials, one Kurokenma and one TsukiHina. If you'd like, I'll write about IwaOi, too, so please COMMENT! **

**WithOurWordsIFall: Thanks for your comment. I hope you like this chapter, too. Seeing your reviews (in three of my stories) made me regain my courage to continue this story.**

**Tokikishita: I'm really happy reading your review. Please support me again in this chapter, too.**

**YukinaUzuha, Mintleaf64, Kichou, AiMila,damons-hot-as-hell, Akiyam7Koharu, Yami-The-Lord of Darkness, VanillaMilkshake18, Ern Estine 13624, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading, following, making as favorites, and reviewing. Remember your actions are highly affected on this lazy ass author to keep writing this story! See ya in next chapter! (^_^) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"It's getting colder and colder." The one and only manager of Karasuno, Yachi Hitoka said as she stepped out of the gym. The temperature dropped more and more each day as the Christmas became nearer. Tanaka and Nishinoya were yelling everyday how to protect Kiyoko, who was now in collage, from getting asked out on Christmas by dangerous guys and how they did not want to be dateless on the couple day of Japan that the rest of the team had come to annoyed. She breathed out the cold air, and then noticed their setter, Kageyama Tobio, who was walking ahead of her, staring the flock of orange in front of him very intensely. She had noticed that the setter had glared, glanced, stared or whatever you may call it, at the strongest decoy of Karasuno more than he should.

"Kageyama-kun sure looks at Hinata a lot." She said. Tsukishima, who was passing by, snorted at her comment.

"Yeah, he sure does." Yamaguchi agreed Yachi's words.

"The King's just all barks and no bite." The glasses boy said as he laughed. Yachi looked at him with eyes of wonder.

"What do you mean by it, Tsukishima-kun?" Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked at Yachi with what-the-hell faces.

"Eh, Yachi-san, you really don't realize, do you?" The shorter boy asked his friend. He wondered if he should tell her about Kageyama and Hinata. But Tsukishima was faster than him.

"The King's all lovey dovey with that shrimp, you know." He smirked. "Disgusting, isn't it?" Yamaguchi yelled 'Tsukki'.

"Although Hinata hasn't noticed, yet." Yamaguchi added, not noticing the young girl froze on the spot. "Eh, Yachi-san, Yachi-san!"

"Ah, Yamaguchi, I think we freaked out her." Tsukishima was amazed how could both Yachi as well as the object of Kageyama's affection, Hinata himself have not realize the raven's feeling for the short boy when it was so oblivious. It was astonishing that Hinata could be so dense at romance to the point not to notice his crush had been in love with him for a good amount of time. Even as a bystander, it was becoming really annoying watching them interacted.

With a long beep, his smartphone ran. The bespectacled boy took out to find a new mail in his inbox. He opened and read it then clicked his tongue. Yamaguchi glanced at the phone screen and smiled weakly.

"Kuroo-san is troubling you again, huh?" The brunette knew that both the ex captains of Nekoma and Fukurodani had been spamming the younger boy with mails to annoy him, especially asking him about the oddball duo. Yamaguchi himself would not be 100% sure of the state of the oddball duo's relationship if he did not found their mails on Tsukki's phone.

"How lame." The taller boy said. Yamaguchi gave out a weak laugh. Tsukishima was ready to kill anyone who had unnecessarily given one Kuroo Tetsuro his email address. He had tried blocking him but every time Kuroo would come up with another address to the point he gave up blocking. Furthermore, he changing his own address did not help very much. To pour oil on fire, Kuroo shared his email address to Bokuto Kotarou. The two would tell him every little thing from what they eat to their love lives.

"Why can't he leave me alone when he gets to know what's happening with the royal couple directly from his boyfriend's mails?" It seemed that Hinata's choice of love advisor was either Kenma or Sugawara, who also appeared to be the prideful Kageyama's advisor. (Suga is not giving up his mother position to anyone even after leaving the team.) And Kuroo would always check Kenma's mail to get a good laugh of Hinata awkward and clumsy messages. He just did not dare to reply them with stupid messages because angry Kenma was scarier than an angry mother and he would ignore him for weeks. Apparently Kenma really had done this once when Kuroo replied at the time Hinata started asking for advices and Bokuto admitted that it was depressing to watch the cat doing stupid things to make Kenma accept his apology.

"Earth to Yachi-san." Yamaguchi had returned to make the girl unstiffen. He gently shook the girl.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say Kageyama-kun is in love with Hinata?" She asked. Tsukishima just nodded. She went back to her stiffen state again, remembering how Kageyama or Hinata would secretly glare at her when she was interacting with the other one. 'Dear mother, after all these time, am I being a third-wheel in their relationship unknowingly?'

"Yachi-san!" Yamaguchi yelled.

xXx

Sugawara sighed as he hanged up the phone. He knew his two little kids were volleyball idiots with no experience in romance, but they had already passed that limit to call dumb a long time ago. He kept telling both Kageyama and Hinata to confess and the other person would not mind but both of them were being coward, saying they were scared of affecting their volleyball or hurting the significant other.

"Geez, they're thinking too much for who usually act on instinct." He yelled. Dachi beside him just laughed.

"Don't laugh."

"I'm sorry." He just told Kageyama to ask Hinata out on Christmas. "Seriously, I just wanna told them that both of them are in love with each other."

"Then, do it." Sawamura told with amusing eyes.

"Daichi, you know I can't do it. Kageyama is too prideful to get help in confessing his love." He sighed again. "He would want to tell Hinata properly just by himself and yet he hasn't said a word."

"Well, Hinata's also an idiot for not getting the hints." It was really fun to watch their two love-struck juniors.

"From what I heard from Yaku, Kuroo and Bokuto have made a bet on how much it's gonna take to get them together and who is gonna confess first." He relayed the information to the tan-skinned boy.

"They did what?" Daichi yelled. His expression turned sour. "It's nothing to bet on." He took out his phone and pressed the dial buttons.

"Who're you calling?" The white-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Kuroo and Bokuto, of course. I'm giving them an earful."

"Don't worry. I don't think they won't do anything stupid or Akaashi-kun and Kozume-kun would be mad." The former setter assured him.

"Well, I'm warning them anyway."

'Daichi really is cute when his father mode turned on.' Sugawara smiled as he thought.

xXx

The atmosphere became weirder as it came closer to Chirstmas. Kageyama would look at the sunshine boy every other minute and his facial expression would rotate between serious, angry, annoyed, indecisive one and then started hitting the volleyballs to let out his feeling. Enoshita Chikara shook his head slightly. He had already his hands full with his vice-captain work and yet he had to control hot-headed captain Tanaka and Nishinoya from doing unnecessary things that would affect Kageyama and Hinata's relationship, also to stop Tsukishima from making useless comments and attacks on them. Well, the other third years and Yamaguchi had helped him though. The first years got awkward occasionally and the worst one among the team was their manager Yachi Hitoka.

Yachi would jump and shriek when one of the oddball couple came to talk her and got nervous when she was around one of them. Her negative thoughts would appear every now and then and she could not seem to concentrate on her work. The team had agreed secretly that they would turn blind eye to the setter and the strongest decoy's relationship until they had settled by themselves, yet Yachi was finding it difficult. Well, not that the two idiots took a notice at it though.

"Just ask him out already." His whisper disappeared into thin air.

xXx

Kageyama secretly glanced at his crush on their way to the club. With potential rival like Ushijima, Kuroo and Yachi had gone, he had relived a little. Yes, only a little. His nemesis aka Oikawa Tooru, the Satan incarnation was still lurking around his Hinata. He took Sugawara's advice to heart and knew that it was the best time to tell Hinata but he could not still find the right time. Speaking of the devil, Oikawa was already in the school ground near the clubroom. Kageyama tensed. The beautiful guy waved his hand at the orange head.

"Shouyou-chan!"

"Geh, the great king!" Hinata yelped.

"Eh, why do you geh?" The older boy teased. Kageyama ran at full speed to place himself between Hinata and Oikawa.

"What're you doing, Oikawa?"

"Tobio-chan can get lost already. I'm here for Shouyou-chan." He pushed aside his kohai. "Hey, Shouyou-chan, do you have any plan for Christmas?"

'Oh, no you don't!' Kageyama screamed in his head. He was not going to let his devil senior get ahead of him. There was no way he was going to lose his love of the life to his nemesis.

"Umm… Christmas you say?" Hinata said. He glanced at the raven head. "Umm… I'm going to… going to…" Hinata shut his eyes tightly, taking all the courage and tried to shout out. Well, he TRIED.

"He's going out with me." Kageyama stood firmly with a protective gesture in front of his tiny crush. "We're going on a date!" The strongest decoy stared the setter with wide eyes. His mouth opened. Still dumbfounded by the raven declaration.

"Well, well, Tobio-chan, I can tell you're lying. Why does the chibi-chan look so shock when you say it?" He laughed. "Your face is all red. And you're holding your breath too much. Breath or you're gonna die from lack of air. Your expression doesn't match your words, huh?"

'Curse him.' Tobio yelled in his head.

"He's n…not lying. It's true that we're going on a d…da…date." Hinata yelled. Face as red as a tomato. He lowered his head unable to look at Kageyama. The setter smiled more like grinned. He looked at Hinata more affectionately than he looked at a volleyball, with great joy in his midnight blue eyes.

"Fine. But I'm not giving up." Oikawa told the two.

"Like I'm gonna lose, Oikawa-san." Kageyama replied. Hinata slowly raised his chin to admire at his favorite setter. The said boy was now standing in front of him with great determination and pride, Hinata could not help but fall for him all over again.

xXx

"Wow, the King said it." Tsukishima murmured from the veranda of their clubroom with Yamaguchi beside him.

"Yes, he did." Yamaguchi smiled texting Sugawara to inform the great step Kageyama took. The third years behind them also smiled happily. Nishinoya was already jumping up and down so Narita had to hold him down not to make a fuss. The oddball duo was stilling standing with their heads down even after Oikawa had left.

"Umm… Hinata about what I said…" Kageyama started.

"Yes,"

"Will you go on a d…date wit…with me on Ch..chris…"

"Kids, why aren't you coming? The practice is gonna start." A voice appeared from behind. Takeda Itetsu stood in confuse as rows of screaming from Tanaka and Nishinoya appeared and Kageyama and Hinata froze. Both of their faces turned red.

"Take-chan!" Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled.

"Ahahaha…" Tsukishima's laugh went unheard in the yelling.

xXx

**Juliessa: With this chapter 9 is finished. Thanks everyone for waiting patiently for the update. Well, I think it's gonna finish in one chapter or may be two. The anime is getting good and I was really happy about how the final match ended up in the manga. By the way, anyone watching Prince of Stride: Alternative this season? It's another sports anime with many hotties and potential shippings and awesome seiyuus. xD. I recommend it desu… **

**To xXCheshireCatXAlicexX, chibihyu, angelikaperez0, gabripuchu2012, littlethrauma, SpritofLove961, damons-hot-as-hell, Mintleaf64, Yami-The Lord of Darkness, AiMila, Kichou, OblivionWings and Ern Estine 13624, I've read all of your reviews. You guys rock! Thanks a million for reviewing. They motivate me to continue! Love ya all. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_He's going out with me."_

"_We're going on a date!"_

Hinata sighed, remembering what happened a few days ago. He was still half confused, half surprised at Kageyama's outburst in front of Oikawa. He could not decide whether it was the king's real feeling or not. "But he did ask me out…" He murmured. "Didn't he?"

"_Will you go on a d…date wit…with me on Ch..chris…"_

"Well, if you think of it as a confession…" He spun the volleyball on his finger. He sneaked a look at Kageyama who was talking with Couch Ukai at the moment.

"What, Hinata… are you worrying about your date on Christmas." Tanaka appeared behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. There's no practice on Christmas. You can enjoy as much as yourself by yourselves." The captain gave the little guy a thumb up.

"Eh… how do you know that, senpai?" Hinata yelled.

"C'mon, Kageyama yelled like the entire school could hear. How would we not notice that?" Noya joined their conversation.

"But… umm… I don't even know if we're going out that day. Kageyama hasn't said a word about it after that." Hinata said insecurely, hugging the ball.

"Hah! Is that guy serious?" Their libero shouted. "I can't believe it. Even Asahi-san has more gut than him."

"Wait… by having more gut, do you mean Asahi-san asked someone out?" Tanaka asked in awe.

"Yep, Ryuu."

"Who?" Both Hinata and Tanaka questioned with great curiosity.

"That lucky one happens to be ME!" Noya proclaimed with pride.

"WHAT!" The entire team's attention focused on them.

"You guys are too noisy. Go back to practice. Don't doze off." Ukai yelled at them.

"Aye, sir."

Hinata left his two seniors to practice more serves with Kageyama. He could still hear Tanaka asking Nishinoya that whether it was Asahi or Noya, himself who had asked out. "No… no… I need to focus on the practice. I'll deal with it later." Hinata shook his head.

xXx

"Kageyama-kun…" The said boy jumped back from the vending machine after hearing his name called. Hinata's head peaked out of the corner of the building while the boy was intensely staring at him.

"What the hell, Hinata?"

"I'm just wondering… whatcha doing on Christmas?" Kageyama felt his heart stopped at the moment. He could feel blood rushed to his face.

"Huh, did…didn't I as…ask y…you o..out, you idiot?" He yelled. 'May be he can't come that day.' He thought for the worst. His heart felt like it was torn into pieces. He looked at Hinata. The little boy's face lit up as if he was going to play volley. His eyes were flickering with great excitation.

"Say it. Again"

"Say what?" Hinata now came closer to him.

"Tell me that line again."

"Umm… will you go on a d…date with m…me, Hinata?" He stuttered. He turned his head the other side so the small giant would not see him blushing.

"I WILL!" Hinata yelled, jumping up and down.

"You will?"

"Of course I will." Hinata said happily. "When will we meet? And the place? Man, I'm so excited."

"You know, we're not hanging out as usual." Kageyama said since Hinata was too big of an idiot that he might not know the difference between a date and normal outing.

"Kageyama-kun, I'm not that dumb." Hinata replied. "I need to go back or I'll be seriously late for dinner. Text me about the detail." He waved at the taller guy and ran off to grab his bike. Kageyama stood behind him, still digesting the words his little crush just said.

"Yosh!" He grinned and made a victory punch.

CLICK.

He looked at where the sound came. It seemed that his punch just pushed a button on the vending machine and a drink just came out.

"Ah, I hate this one!" He yelled. "Well, who cares?" He took out the drink and consumed it. His mind was now full of happiness that a trivial thing like this would not bother him.

**Julissa: Well, I'm really sorry that this was very, very short. It's just about Hinata confirming his date with Kageyama. And nothing happens, except now that we know Noya and Asahi are going out. Well, I love all the pairings in Haikyuu and I'll be putting up as many pairings as I can in this fanfic. I'm still not assured what to do with their date. Should I just make it all go smoothly or put hindrances and nuisances aka Oikawa or Kuroo and Bokuto? But, just like I promised you a long time ago, this is gonna be a happy end with Hinata ending up in Kageyama route, so rest assure. Sorry, if I'm spoiling you guys too much.**

**As usual, great thanks to who read, favorite and follow this fiction. And also to itachisgurl93, AiMila, Bipolar-Writer, Ern Estine 13624, Tsukihime17, SpritofLove961, and tsukilag for reviewing. Love ya all. ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Standing tall in front of his wardrobe, Kageyama Tobio stared straight at his clothes. He had been in this position for a long time that he could not even remember how long it was.

"What am I doing anyway?" He crouched down. He looked at the clock hanged on his bedroom wall. Apparently, it was six in the morning and he just realized he had not slept a wink at all. Just before he tried to sleep, he remembered what Oikawa said in one of his junior high days. 'A guy must be always fashionable, especially in front of his date.' Why that guy would even told them that useless information during practices while he refused to give tips in volleyball? And now, he was sleepless from thinking what to wear to their date. Kageyama frowned. "Why am I even trying to be fashionable?" He turned to look at his wardrobe again. All he had in his small wardrobe were tee shirts, pants, his volleyball uniform, sports wears and some coats and scarfs for winter. Also the swaging outfit he once wore to go and spied Aoba Josai back in summer.

"No… no…" He shook his head. Yachi had already complained a lot about that outfit, he did not dare to wear that to the date, did he? What would Hinata say if he showed up like that? "I'll just go running for now," He got up to change.

xXx

"Oni-chan, will you stay still?" The young, orange-haired of Hinata house yelled at his brother. The said boy, Hinata Shouyou was all jumpy and noisy when it was only early morning.

"But, I need to prepare to go," The boy went round and round in his own room. "Or I'll be late."

"No, you won't. It's only five. You're going to meet Tobio at nine, right?"

"Right."

"Why don't you go shower for now?" The younger girl yawned. Her brother was being too noisy for her to sleep. The big guy would not shut up for days ever since he had been asked out.

"Umm… okay…"

xXx

Hinata looked around for Kageyama. He left his bike at home and came by bus. It was already nine o'clock and Kageyama had not shown up yet. He started to get worry. 'What if Kageyama decided not to come?' He shook his head abruptly. "Calm down, Shouyou!" He whispered to himself. They decided to meet at the bus stop near Kageyama's house since Hinata's house was far from the down town. After some time, he saw Kageyama walking towards him.

"Eeeekkkk…" The smaller boy shrieked as he saw the other boy. "What happened to you, Kageyama-kun?" The setter was emitting a very dark aura around him while frowning. Hinata internally panicked.

"Nothing. I just didn't get enough sleep." The boy replied. After his morning run, the boy returned home and fell asleep. He woke up just before nine and he had to rush to meet his date. In the end, all of his efforts of choosing his outfit went for nothing as he picked up the nearest clothes which were a black tee and white pants to wear. Moreover, he was getting this stupid headache from not sleeping enough and his eyes also feel hurt to open. He even drank two bottles of energy drink.

"So what're we doing?" The orange-haired boy asked him. Kageyama looked at him with admire.

'How does he always full of energy?' He thought. He found it very endearing and cute. Moreover, Hinata just looked cuter than he usually looked. 'Maybe because he's wearing normal clothing?' He stared at the boy. The small boy was wearing a tee, a hoodie, a windbreaker, and a scarf to protect himself from the cold. Also he was wearing a black beanie that suited him a lot and made his cuteness overload. Kageyama's heart went doki doki now that he looked at his date properly. 'That's right we're going on a date.'

"Kageyama-kun, why're you staring me like that?" Hinata looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't make him scare," Sugawara told him the other day on phone. He told him not to do anything intimidating to the other guy with or without conscious. The problem was he did not realize when and where he had done those INTIMIDATING things to Hinata.

"No, I'm not." He removed his eyes from him quickly as he denied.

"Yes, you're." He turned back at the boy with one hand reaching him.

"No! Not the iron claw!" Hinata backed away. Kageyama reached out to pat his head. The small giant came closer again.

"Why the iron claw anyway?" He asked while ruffling the orange strands.

"Because you grip my head like an iron claw," The boy pouted. Kageyama blushed at the cute pout and turned away.

"Anyway, what're we doing today?" He asked again.

"How about we go shopping for volleyball supplies?" Kageyama suggested. Even though he was the one who asked Hinata out, he had no idea how a date worked at all. 'What the hell people do on their dates?' was the questioned he once asked to himself and Sugawara. During his middle school, all he thought of was volleyball and food. He could never understand why Oikawa would spend his off days with girls when he could use them for practice. He would wonder why he never felt anything special towards the Christmas or the Valentine's Day when his classmates always went gaga on those days. To put it simply, he always thought romance as a nuisance before he started falling for Hinata.

They shopped around for a while, and then they decided to have lunch at a café near. It was a lovely café. Although Kageyama had no idea what is lovely about all those red, yellow and green Christmas decoration, he just simply accepted that it was lovely because Hinata said so. Hinata, however, a festive boy, was all jumpy and excited. After lunch, they went to Kageyama's house to watch volleyball matches the boy had recorded.

xXx

If 75% of their body was made up of water, Kageyama believed 75% of his mind was made up of volleyball. 'Wait, does that mean Hinata is less in my mind?' he questioned himself. 'No, he isn't.' For him, Hinata came along with volleyball. He looked at the boy who was enthusiastically watching the footage of a volleyball match, beside him. Because of volleyball, Hinata was here with him. And because of Hinata, volleyball became more meaningful to him. The thought of it just hit him hurt and he realized how much the little boy meant for him.

He still remembered the time Hinata jumped suddenly and yelled him "I'm here," during their three on three match when the school year started. He remembered how his simple words had saved him from the drowning feeling he had every time he tried to toss to someone. He remembered how much the other boy treasured his tosses which he believed no one would ever accept with a welcoming hand again. He reached out for the small guy and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you."

Hinata's eyes widened from Kageyama's sudden behavior. However, he said nothing. He just simply returned the hug, pulling Kageyama a bit closer. He felt Kageyama's hair on his neck and it was a bit ticklish, but the hug was very comforting. He smiled. Never had he thought that one day he would fall in love with the king of the upper court who defeated him bitterly. Who he swore he would defeat someday.

"Thank you, too."

xXx

Dinner time came around and Kageyama took Hinata to a small restaurant in a quiet area of town. It was actually Sugawara's recommendation and Kageyama had been thinking he had to repay his senior properly for all those things he had done for him. The restaurant was quite packed, but luckily, Kageyama had already made a reservation. It was a small Italian restaurant with a romantic atmosphere. No wonder Sugawara liked it as it felt so much like him.

Everything was fine until dessert. They chatted about volleyball again. Well, what else they had to talk anyway. The food was delicious and Hinata had been smiling non-stop since a while ago. The bell at the door chimed as some costumers came in.

"I've made a reservation," The sweat singsong voice flew around the restaurant. Kageyama froze hearing the familiar voice. "The name is Oikawa Tooru."

"Geh, it's the grand king." Hinata said in shock. Kageyama cursed his luck. Now, he was sure that karma really hated him.

"What! I can't believe you're actually with him," Oikawa said as he walked towards their table. "How could you ditch me for him, Shouyou-chan?"

"Oi, Oikawa, don't try anything funny inside the restaurant," Iwaizumi Hajime's voice appeared behind him. The waitress and Iwaizumi stood behind Oikawa. "Come on, we're having our freaking dinner," He picked him up from the collar and pulled him towards their table. "I want to go back as fast as I can."

"Iwa-chan, c…can't breathe," Kageyama nodded at his senior (not the annoying one) as thank. The guy just nodded back. "Iwa-chan!"

"Stop making a scene, Oikawa."

The two younger boys devoured their desserts quickly as Kageyama said he wanted to get out of his senior's sight as fast as he could.

xXx

They were on their way back to the bus stop to send Hinata home with the said boy talking non-stop. The tall boy looked at the petite boy beside him. After today, he found it much easier to be with Hinata. He did not feel the usual anxiety he felt when he was next to Hinata. It felt so natural to talk, watch volleyball or have dinner with the little guy. So natural like breathing. The smaller boy insisted to hold hands on their way and Kageyama did not refuse. The feeling of Hinata's warm palm against his was so much addicting. He tightened the grip around the hands.

Somehow he felt it would be inappropriate of him not to tell Hinata his feeling properly. Hinata deserved to know this. He had lacked the courage to do so for a long time. He kept making excuses but in the end it was him who was afraid to get rejected. _So eccentric. _He paused, making the other boy turned around to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Hinata," He raised his chin up. If he was going to tell him, he would do it with pride. He stared into the orangey pool of eyes that glittered under the decoration lights. "I LOVE YOU."

He had been having a hard time to confess him, but now that he had done it he found it simple. Those three little words came out of his mouth very easily, but each and every word was meaningful. He felt neither fear not worry. He did not afraid to get rejected. He was just contented from being able to tell him properly. The small giant stared him with an opened mouth and his face started to heat up.

"Um… you know…" Hinata covered his face with his free hand. He might be a totally blushing mess by now. He thought. He imagined Kageyama confessing him in his head for many times but hearing it in reality was a whole new level. Kageyama did not let go of his other hand. 'He looks so sincere.' He sneakily looked at him. "I feel the same!" Hinata looked into his crush's eyes. "I love you, too, Kageyama." And without warning, Kageyama pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you," the raven boy said. Kageyama stared Hinata before slowly raising his chin up.

"Kageyama,"

"Stop talking," He planted his lips against the others. It was just a chaste kiss. Both of them never had any experience in kissing in the first place at all. Hinata's lips felt so warm, soft, and moist. They broke it in a few seconds. Hinata grinned. Kageyama followed. Snow started to fall around them. And they thought the snow fall prettier than any other night.

xXx

"Nice spike, captain!" The first and second years cheered as the orange-haired boy spiked the ball. However, Kageyama sent a glare at the said boy. Hinata looked at him and mouthed "What?" The setter said nothing but went back into position.

"Hinata's jumps are a bit low today, aren't they?" Yachi said to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi beside her.

"You're right," Yamaguchi agreed. There seemed to be some restricts in the small giant's movement. Tsukishima just snickered. "Tsukki, do you happen to know something?"

"No, I just happened to see them making out in the gym last night," He made a disgusted face. "Again." Yachi and Yamaguchi just laughed weakly. Ever since the duo started going out last winter, they always caught them doing not so innocent things here and there. The two really did not have a sense in choosing time and place for their PDA. Well, what could they say? It was Hinata and Kageyama they were talking about.

"And somehow, I'm getting the idea that the King didn't stop there," Tsukishima continued. His other third years blushed at the information and looked at Hinata and his unnatural movement.

"Hinata, idiot!" Kageyama finally snapped. "Why aren't you hitting the ball with all you got?" The first years sweat-dropped. The only people who could yell at their captain were their coach and their setter. Not to mention, their setter was already scary just from standing. The second and third years just sighed, foreseeing another odd ball duo's stupid quarrel. "Jump properly!"

"Hey, don't yell at me!" Hinata shouted. "After all, it's your entire fault that I'm all sore. Last night, you were the one who want…"

Yachi quickly turned her head to the shouting couple at light speed. 'No, don't say it!' She yelled internally. Yamaguchi also somehow prayed the same line as her. The last thing they wanted to heat was about their friends' sexual life.

"to do it," Hinata finished the sentence. The whole team went quite. Ukai simply shook his head from his players' idiocy while Takeda-sensei froze in his standing position. The juniors started to get crazy from too much information. Both Yachi and Yamaguchi broke down while Tsukishima just laughed his trademark laugh.

"Hinata, you idoit!"

Well, no matter what KageHina would be KageHina and all is well that is well by them.

**Julissa: It's finished! Hope I wrapped it up nicely. It's been almost two years since I started posting this fan fiction here. Time sure flies. And I'm really appreciated to all those who keep up with me till the end. Without you guys who are reading this fanfic and waiting for the update, I won't be able to finish this. I kept telling lies that I'll update fast but it took me two whole years to finish 11 chapters. xD. Sorry for all those unfulfilled promises. Here is the final chapter and I hope you'll be satisfied with the ending. **

**To tsukilag: They didn't kiss under mistletoe, but they did kiss. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too. ^^ **

**Thanks a lot to xxCheshireCatXAlicexX, Ern Estine 13624, AiMila, Neko-fire demon tempest and guest-san for the reviews. Also to the ones who read, added favorite or follow my story. **

**Please drop a few lines and I'll be so happy to read them. REVIEW nee… **

**P.S. I'm writing a Detective Conan/ Magic Kaito 1412 fic called 'Weather Report: Raining Bodies at Shinichi's'. If you're interested, please read it neee...**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
